Miroku's Switched Curse
by iluvyooh247
Summary: His kazaana is gone? But theres another curse, and he can't tell Sango about it! or else she would die...What happened to Miroku? And what is this other curse? MirXSan, Bad at summaries, Please Read and review... Its better than it seems.
1. The last time i'll see you

**"Miroku's switched curse"**  
Miroku runs into another one of Naraku's traps just to save Sango, and something bad happens to him. His Kazaana was traded in with another curse, and trust me It's worse than the Kazaana. Now that he was gone it made Sango realize how much she missed him, and she blamed herself for Miroku's absence...but what she doesn't know was he's always with her. What happened to Miroku?! Read to find out! S&M. R&R  
  
This chapter Miroku and Sango aren't getting along...Sango shouldn't be mad at him because he done so much nice things for her. Such as save her and you know. Then something is going to happen... hehe just read on...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I'm only borrowing...See, borrow...return... borrow... return   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Kagome balanced precariously on Inuyasha's back "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome looked back at Miroku, who walked alone in the back of them. Then she looked forward at Sango, who rode Kirara in the front of them.  
  
"If those two don't get along soon, then we would have a harder time working together." Inuyasha slowed down.  
  
"Feh, they'll get over it. They always act so immature." Kagome jumped off Inuyasha who paused in the middle of the trail.  
  
"Hey, why'd you get off for?!" He demanded impatiently "Get back on!"  
  
"Sit, boy." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha fell to the ground, cursing into it.  
  
He got up as fast as he could, and glared at Kagome "What the... wench! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled in her face.  
  
"Sit." She said again.  
  
Inuyasha's face planted into the ground, and again he stood up cursing louder. "You do that again... I'm going to---" Inuyasha bluffed clenching his fist.  
  
"Or you're going to what? All I have to do is say 'Sit' again and again." Inuyasha went 'THUD'. "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha that one wasn't on purpose." She smiled nervously and made her way without him. "Wait up, Sango-chan!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku reached out a hand to pull him up. Inuyasha grabbed it and dusted himself off.  
  
"ARGHH, girls now days are always PMSing!" Inuyasha clenched his fist. Miroku nodded.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the back, watching Kagome ride on Kirara with Sango.  
  
"Sometimes I think maybe if I never came along, I wouldn't bother Sango. I knew I should have chosen to go on my own. Maybe I should go back to Mushin's temple and..." Miroku said looking at his right hand.  
  
Inuyasha's angry face turned into a confused one "Miroku, what are you talking about? If you weren't here then we wouldn't have made it this far."  
  
"No, it's because of m---"  
  
"Stop thinking like that you, idiot!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku was defeated. He sighed and looked up, seeing Sango's back facing to him once again. 'she's still angry with me.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed atop on Kirara "I sense a Shikon jewel."  
  
"If that's the bastard, then this is his final hour. I'm ready for him." snarled Inuyasha, taking his untransformed Tetsuiga out.  
  
They all reached the forest, and it was so quiet. Sango halted Kirara so that she and Kagome could jump off. Kirara walked besides Sango and Kagome, With Inuyasha and Miroku trailing behind them.  
  
"What is this place?" Kagome whispered in the silenced forest "It's so dark and creepy..." Kagome put a disgusted face on.  
  
"I don't like it either; it's a little too quiet." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to look around, his ear twitching to the sound of nothing.  
  
They noticed they were already deep into the forest. Miroku glanced behind him, and he saw something. A quick flash of amber armor and the telltale clang of a long chain. His eyes widened.  
  
"What's wrong, Miroku?" Kagome turned around to ask. He never answered.  
  
Then a shriek ran through all their ears. They all snapped to look around. Miroku gasped.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku looked around spotting the familiar figure running, Sango taken along with it. Sango seemed to become unconscious when they all saw her, being carried away.  
  
Miroku ran after it, and the others trailing behind him. But Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara were stopped as a whirl wind appeared in front of them, a strong wind suddenly whipped at their clothes and fur, and a smug female voice sounded in front of them.  
  
"Well, I've been ordered to mess with the foolish Hanyou and the weak humans again. So I might as well have a little fun." Kagura drawled in a bored tone. A swish of her wrist, her fan snapped opened causing Kirara too roar.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of Kagome who stayed on the side of the cat demon, transforming his Tetsuiga with a blue flash of fire. "Wench, Move out of our way!" Inuyasha growled, swinging Tetsuiga and preparing to release the Wind Scar before Kagura began her manipulation of the wind. Anticipating this move, Kagura swung her fan across her body, and great spirals of wind began crashing into the ground, among Kagome and Inuyasha. "Over my dead body." kagura grinned.  
  
"Wench, I'd Love too!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagura, scooping up Kagome. Kagura was maniacally sending powerful blasts of wind at them, causing all sorts of landscape to rip around them.  
  
Kagura yanked at the feather from her hair and placed it in front of her "This is a waste of my time. I am done here," she said lazily. "Despite how fun this is, I still have orders." With that she stepped back.  
  
"What! Stop running and fight me, you witch!" Inuyasha growled while throwing Kagome on his back. Before Kagura could hear the whole sentence, she had already vanished in a whirl of wind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango opened her eyes noticing she was lying under a dark tree; she was in a deep part of the forest. She shook her head and tried to un blur her vision by blinking. As she looked up with her vision clearly coming back, Sango came face to face with the young face of her younger brother Kohaku. "Kohaku?" Her voice trembled. The young boys face held an expression of dark sadness. He stared at her, a jewel of the Shikon no tama on his forehead glowing.  
  
Then the shard vanished. "Sa...Sango?!" he gasped through a dry throat, as he lurched forward and embraced Sango tightly. His hands gripped the pink length of cloth that wound across her back and he buried his face in the front of her shoulder, staining her black fabric with tears.  
  
"I know everything that happened. I killed everyone, Father...and all of our friends!" he sobbed, choking and gasping for air. His face was red from crying, and his shoulders trembled "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sango fought back the urge to embrace him back and cry, and hope that he was hers for real now, that she had finally won him back. She knew better than that. She knew that Naraku wouldn't have given him back so easily. But she couldn't fight it any longer; she missed her brother so much she had to hold him tight, never wanting to let go again.  
  
She couldn't break the urge; she embraced him back with tears bursting from her eyes. She didn't know if it were tears of sadness, or tears of joy.  
  
She stiffened and instinctively tightened her hold on Kohaku, as she noticed a figure coming towards them. She stood up and quickly went in front of Kohaku, using her Hiraikotsu ready to defend.  
  
The figure came closer, that's when Sango noticed who it was.  
  
"Houshi-Sama!?" Miroku stopped in front of her, remember that she was still angry at him. He fought the urge to embrace her knowing now she was alright. But he just couldn't touch her so he just bowed.  
  
"Sango..." He turned around and tried not to look at her but narrowed his eye's "I see you have Kohaku..."  
  
"Yes." She gritted her teeth trying not to yell at him, because when he acted like that, it annoyed her. She wanted the real Miroku right by now.  
  
"Well let's go, Inuyasha and Kagome are in need for help." Miroku walked back to the direction he came from.  
  
Kohaku was afraid; he hid behind Sango as he watched Miroku walk away. "Sister, wh- who is he?" Miroku's figure was fading away into the forest as he walked ahead, Kohaku and Sango following way behind him.  
  
"H-He's someone, who's trying to destroy Naraku's for his family, just like me." Miroku's figure stopped, hearing clearly what Sango said. 'Not a friend, Sango...?' He closed his eyes for a second, and then continued to walk.  
  
A wind blew Miroku's clothes, as the wind demon appeared right in front of his face.  
  
"Ahh, Houshi-sama...the person I've been searching for." Miroku's eye's widened. Kagura's face was so close he had to bend back to avoid touching her. Sango and Kohaku caught up behind him and noticed what had stopped him.  
  
"Kagura!" Sango yelled taking her Hiraikotsu in front of her.  
  
Kagura stepped back, her fan at the level of her chest. "Sango," a grin slid across her face "I found both of the humans I've been searching for."  
  
Miroku stepped back right in front of Sango and Kohaku, acting as a shield. "Kagura, what do you want with us!?"  
  
Kagura's grin turned into a big smile. "I want the boy back." Kohaku gasped, tears in his eyes. He was afraid.  
  
"What?! NO... he belongs to me!" Sango growled, jumping pass Miroku and Kohaku to swing her Hiraikotsu at the wind demon.  
  
"Sango, no!" Miroku yelled, Kohaku trembling behind him "This is all a trap!"  
  
The wind demon had dodged all Sango's swings with her giant boomerang. Sango gotten weaker and fell to her hands and knees. Kagura took a stepped back and look towards the Houshi.  
  
"Kohaku," Kagura snapped her finger causing Kohaku's eye's to turn completely blank "Go. Move from the Houshi." She commanded Kohaku.  
  
He was under Naraku's spell once again. He obeyed her command, jumping into the darkness behind him. He was no longer there.  
  
"Kohaku!?" Sango reached her hand out, but had given up. Tears formed in the edges of her eyes, she knew he was already gone.  
  
Kagura continued, she swung her fan across her body forcing spirals of wind towards Miroku. His eye's widened, his staff clutched in his hands.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango got up and used her fast reflexes to jump in front of him, the wind ripping through her black fabric as she was slammed into the ground and fell unconscious right in front of Miroku.  
  
"Sango!" He yelled kneeling at the side of Sango's limped body. Miroku could only look on horrified.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. What a stupid move." Miroku glared at Kagura as she smiled thinly. All of this that was happening was part of the plan.  
  
"Kanna," Kagura called to her partner, a little girl that was all white walked out of the darkness quietly "Now let's finish what we came here to do." The little girl nodded and stepped towards the monk.  
  
"Do you want to die? Or you want her to die?" Kagura pointed at the unconscious body of Sango.  
  
Miroku glared at her "What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course I would die for someone I care the most for!" Kagura smiled at him, but no response.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Kill me if that's what you were ordered to!" Miroku demanded willing to save Sango's life by sacrificing his.  
  
Kagura flicked her fan closed. "No, we were not ordered to kill you. Too bad." she said in a bored tone.  
  
Miroku was surprised. "What?"  
  
"Kanna, show him." Kanna extended her arms forward bringing the mirror in front of Miroku's face; she stood over Sango's body, expressionless.  
  
Kagura used two fingers to yank on her feather once again and placed it in front of her. Miroku groaned as Kagura used the feather for him to be still, she bind his body with unseen able wind.  
  
Miroku looked into the mirror seeing his own reflection of his face. The image faded, and instead was replaced with a image of him, when he was a little boy. The image of when his father was dying from his wind tunnel. Once again seeing his father die, seeing he grieve over his fathers death.  
  
Miroku greeted his teeth. "Stop..." Kanna still held out the mirror "I said, stop!" He repeated louder.  
  
"Miroku," Kagura walked over to him and pulled him by the chin so he could look her in the eye's "You don't want to have the same faith as your father, don't you?" Miroku violently pulled his chin away.  
  
"I see, and then... we will remove your Kazaana, If your fathers faith isn't what you want." Kagura said still with the feather in her hand to control his body. Miroku gasped, his eyes went wide.  
  
Kanna moved the mirror in front of Miroku's face again. He saw his image again, and then it faded into a image of him and Sango, laughing happily and chasing each other by the lake. Then the sound of the laughing started to fade with the image.  
  
Miroku's eye's widened. "What is that image for?!" Miroku remembered that happy time before Sango got mad at him.  
  
"You want to be with her, don't you?" the wind demon asked.  
  
"That's none of your business!" He growled. Kagura chuckled.  
  
"Look into the mirror." He looked as he was commanded and saw himself, but it faded into the girl he loved so much... the face image of the only woman he cared the most about, he saw Sango.  
  
"You could tell your sweet Sango, who you really are... unless you want her to die." Kagura flicked her fan open now and closed her eye's. She started to chant something softly. Miroku felt his body burning as he saw his image of him when he was a little boy, turn back into his own teenaged self. Miroku couldn't move, he could barely breathe.  
  
"Miroku, we're coming!" Inuyasha came running with Kagome balanced on his back. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagura and tried to attack her with Tetsuiga, but she kept on dodging his every attacks.  
  
Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back as he fought against Kagura, she ran towards Miroku who looked in pain, and noticed Sango's body in between him and Kanna." Miroku, don't into the mirror!" Kagome had stopped half way seeing the mirror in Kanna's hands. She knew the mirror was causing Miroku the pain.  
  
Miroku couldn't look away, his body kept on burning and he couldn't move. He didn't know what was happening.  
  
Kagome ran towards Miroku and Sango but was stopped as she flew back from a invisible barrier, and fell on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I had her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who was on top of him.  
  
"Inuyasha now is not the time! Sango and Miroku are in danger!" She yelled getting off of him. Inuyasha got up and noticed Kanna by Miroku and Sango, and started running towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait! There's a---" Kagome tried to warn him, but Inuyasha had already bashed into the barrier and fell back.  
  
Kagura laughed, a wicked, unfeeling laugh. "Foolish Hanyou, there is nothing you could do. Now, let us finish what we came here to do." Kagura bolted a blast of wind towards Inuyasha and Kagome once again, cutting through the ground like scissors cutting paper.  
  
Miroku continued looking into the Mirror, watching his image fade away. Kanna pulled the mirror back to her and bowed "We are done here, Kagura." She stepped back and faded away.  
  
Kagura glanced at the terrified Houshi. She laughed again. Her job here was done. She used the feather in her hand and the large white feather materialized. It instantly rose in the air as Kagura sat atop it, laughing mockingly at the foolish Hanyou and weak humans. She raised her fan another time flying smoothly away into the air.  
  
Inuyasha used wind scar aiming for her, but missed. She was already out of sight.  
  
"Feh! Wimp..." Inuyasha said breathing heavily, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, what about Miroku and Sango!?" Kagome turned to point at Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha turned to look as his eyes widened.  
  
"Where did Miroku go?!" Inuyasha asked looking around only seeing Sango. Kagome looked around where Sango and Miroku were, and then noticed something behind the tree. His staff, and... his prayer beads?  
  
She picked it up. "Uhh, Inuyasha..." she handed to him "Miroku's prayer beads?"  
  
Inuyasha put a confused look on and scratched his head. They both were confused. Without his prayer beads his Kazaana would suck in everything. But everything around them looked fine.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the prayer beads with one hand and lifted it above his head "HOW THE HECK!?!?!?!?" His voice echoed through the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/n:** Where's Miroku you ask? Well I'm just going to tell you he's still **alive**, he ran before Inuyasha, Kagome...AND Sango could see him now. Hehe what happened?! I dun no...You got to **read the next chapter to find out**. Ha am I that evil? Not even... Well **please** leave a **review**... **thanks** anyways for **reading.  
**  
** REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Mysterious little boy

**"Miroku's Switched Curse"**  
Not really much, Inuyasha and the gang meet up with Miroku, Kind of... but first he meets up with his old guardian monk, Mushin. I'm feeling kind of sorry for Miroku... hehe. Hope you understand my vocabulary.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, been through this already...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The brightly shining sun mirrored the exact opposite of the atmosphere surrounding Kaede's hut. A young kitsune sat in the lap of a strangely dressed Miko. The Miko watched the unconscious demon exterminator lying in front of her, and sometimes she would take a few glances out side out the hut, to see Inuyasha sitting under a tree looking towards the sun set.  
  
"Kagome, what happened back there?" Shippo asked with curiosity.  
  
Kagome smiled and stroked the hair on the kitsune's head. "Well let's just say we ran into Kagura and Kanna again, but there was no Naraku..." she put on finger on her chin and thought what reason would Naraku sent Kagura and Kanna to come after them, not actually her and Inuyasha this time, but Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Where did Miroku go?" the little kitsune asked another question. He wanted to ask more question because his little head was filled with a ton of them.  
  
Kagome glanced at the little fox demon and shrugged. "That's one thing Inuyasha and I can't finger out." She pulled a rosary from her neck and showed it to Shippo.  
  
Shippo's eye's widened. The little fox pointed at it "That's Miroku's necklace thingy he uses to protect his Kazaana!" He started to become a little tense, and worried.  
  
Shippo started to tear. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome had gathered him up in an embrace, patting his small back comfortingly.  
  
"Miroku's dead now! his Kazaana ate him up!" Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
"No, no Shippo don't think that..." She tried to calm him down.  
  
"Then what happened? What happened to Miroku!" Shippo rubbed his eyes. Miroku was like a father to him, he always helped him when ever he needed him, and knowing he was gone made his heart brake.  
  
"I don't know Shippo... but I'm sure he's still alive." Kagome almost started to tear herself. She wasn't really sure if he was alive, but she had to say that to calm Shippo down from crying. Miroku had to be alive, he just had to... He couldn't have left the group without telling them, right?  
  
"Feh, what are you two crying about?" Inuyasha's voice was calm. It seemed as though he missed Miroku too.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears and smiled "Inuyasha, you miss Miroku too, don't you?" she asked placing Shippo onto her lap.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look away as he crossed his arms over his chest "Hmp, what do you know..." He mumbled to himself. Then he narrowed his eye's to see if Kagome was still looking at him 'Miroku...where are you?'  
  
"So how's Sango? Is she alright?" He tried to sound as if he didn't care, although deep inside he cared for all of them.  
  
Kagome nodded "She's fine, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well get some rest, tomorrow we'll be looking for that wandering monk." Inuyasha snorted "Feh, I can't believe he left us like that." Kagome nodded once more, as she watched him walked out the door 'Miroku, I hope you're alright.'  
  
Inuyasha climbed onto the tree, jumping onto the roof of the hut. He continued to watch the stars "You stupid monk, why did you leave us like this..." He said to himself, and then tried to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The old monk, Mushin was laying on his side in the shade on the front porch, empty sake jug lying next to him.  
  
"Mushin-sama!" a little boy called out. "Where are you?" The little boy spotted what he was looking for and ran towards it.  
  
Mushin opened his eyes, his eyes were unfocused "Ahh little boy, are you lost? Where are your parents?" The old monk asked.  
  
"Mushin! I'm not a little boy! It's me!" The boy protested.  
  
"You're a cute little boy, you remind me of one of a young monk I trained that was your age." Mushin placed a finger on his chin, the little boy jumped stubbornly in dark navy and purple robes that was way too big for him, but was ignored. The little boy wore two earrings on one ear, and one on the other. He had a small pony tail at the back of his head and cute blue eyes.  
  
"I remember, his name was Miroku...I never see him in a while---" he was distracted as the little boy talked.  
  
"No Mushin, I'm Miroku! He's me!!!" The boy jumped up and down. Mushin opened his eyes wider and focused on the boy in front of him.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes "Miroku! You grew smaller, I see." He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"Mushin!" little Miroku gritted his teeth and jotted his small foot on the old monks hand "Quit joking this is serious!"  
  
Mushin shook to clear his head "Miroku?! What happened to you? You didn't bring your companion and that lovely young girl? What was her name...Sango, was it?" Miroku blushed and stepped back.  
  
"Mushin-sama what am I to do!?" Mushin stood on his knees to face the little boy.  
  
"You look exactly how you looked when you were six, at your father's death."  
  
"I know! I'm little, help me!" The little Miroku yelled.  
  
"Alright, calm down Miroku son, Let us proceed in my temple and you could tell me what happened there." The old monk picked up the little boy and walked towards the temple.  
  
Mushin laughed. "Why are you laughing, old monk!?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because, I'm bigger than you once again." The old monk responded. Miroku sighed and knocked him on the head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Let me see. Your Kazaana is gone...because Naraku switched your curse so that you could become the age of when your father died?" Mushin asked to make sure he understood the story. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Ahh, I see. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well I can't tell my companions." Chibi Miroku sighed.  
  
"Why is that?" Mushin asked pulling some old clothes out.  
  
Miroku couldn't forget the last thing he remembered that Kagura told him, 'you could tell your sweet Sango, who you really are... unless you want her to die.' Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Mushin I can't, unless I want Sango to die. But I don't! Sango is..." Miroku paused and blushed.  
  
Mushin chuckled "Ahh, Miroku-sama got a little crush on that beautiful young Taijiya, ne?"  
  
"Mushin shut up!" Miroku rammed a fist into the old monks head.  
  
"Alright, but here young Miroku." The old monk held out small clothes that looked the perfect fit for him.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened "What is that?! That looks like my..."  
  
"Yes young Miroku... it is your clothes at your age of 6."  
  
"B-but... you kept it?"  
  
"Of course... you were my one of my favorites out of all the monks I trained, so I kept this as a souvenir." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mushin-sama." He hugged the old monk and ran to change.  
  
"Mushin!" Miroku said happily "It fits perfectly!" He wore the clothes he wore when he was a little monk, It was grey pants and long sleeve shirt [sorry, I don't know what his clothes are called, sorry.]  
  
"That's wonderful." The old monk sat down onto the grass "So, what will you do now?"  
  
Miroku calmed down. "Umm, I'm not sure. I may want to find Inuyasha and the rest, and try to find a way to get my normal body back."  
  
"How will you do that?" Mushin asked laying his back on the grass.  
  
"I don't know." Miroku sighed and fell into the long grass settling himself next to his guardian "But I can't tell Sango..."  
  
"Ahh, I see." Miroku stood up and dusted off the grass on his grey clothes. Mushin, who glanced at the little Miroku.  
  
"Young Miroku, Where are you going?" Miroku glanced back at him.  
  
"Mushin," Miroku dug himself into his guardians robes and embraced him tight "Thank you for everything."  
  
The old monk smiled to himself as he embraced Miroku back. "No problem..."  
  
When little Miroku had broke from the embrace he looked up at Mushin, with small tears coming in. "Pray for me Mushin."  
  
The old monk nodded. Miroku waved goodbye before he ran off to search for the others. What could he do? He was small and he probably couldn't do anything, he only hopes for a miracle to get his body back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next morning.  
  
"Oh, Sango, this feels wonderful," Kagome sighed blissfully as she sank up to her collarbones in the warm mineral waters. She could feel all her stress and worries of the day fading away. On the other side, Sango nodded, leaning her head back against the rocks. She stretched her long legs out on a rock, and then froze for a moment. She was depressed and the young Miko could tell.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome looked towards her friend "Um, are you alright?"  
  
Sango nodded again getting lost in her train of thoughts "Kagome, Houshi- sama...is he?"  
  
"No Sango, Miroku is fine...I don't think he's actually dead."  
  
"Yeah, but... he left without telling us goodbye." Sango sighed feeling a little bit of tears coming on, she tried to hide it by looking down, but it was no use "He left... because of me."  
  
"Sango, it's not your fault. He probably got a reason why he left like that."  
  
Miroku heard Kagome's voice from his perch slightly above the hot springs, safely concealed in under bush.  
  
"There they are..." Miroku sighed in relief. 'I know this is wrong but...maybe I could watch them here for a while' he grinned.  
  
He had unconsciously risen up slightly for a better view, As he tried so with his little body, his hand slightly dislodged a few pebbles, which tumbled down the slope into the water.  
  
"What was that?" a new voice said in the hot springs with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Who? Little Miroku thought. A third voice. That sounds like...  
  
The third figure stood up and directly faced the direction the noise came from that Miroku had made. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed a few times before letting out a tiny squeal, and then he shot backwards out of the bush like a terrified puppy.  
  
Sango reacted quickly to the noise "Houshi-sama, is that you?! You better come out and show yourself, NOW!" Sango looked into the bushes but no one relieved themselves "How dare you leave us like that!" She yelled, Tears were falling down her cheeks down to the water. Luckily no one around her noticed she was starting to tear, then her voice was starting to calm "How dare you leave us like that...how dare you leave me." she mumbled softly and dipped into the Luke-warm water, up to her nose.  
  
Behind the bush, Miroku heard Sango clearly. She sounded hurt to him... why was she...? Miroku thought.  
  
Miroku jumped out of the bush to relieve himself, but then he regretted it once the girls in the hot spring shrieked, yelled, and screamed. He couldn't help but pass out at the site of the old Miko, Kaede.  
  
"Ah, it was probably yon kitsune, chasing his tail," Kaede replied sinking gratefully back into the warm water. "This is good for these old bones. Thank yee for inviting me out here tonight, Kagome." "It was no trouble, Kaede-sama," Kagome smiled.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" The girl's screams ran through the forest. They had noticed something jump out of the bushes that were now laying face flat onto the ground.  
  
Inuyasha finished going through his practice and grinned as he slammed Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard. He wanted to practice his Wind Scar, but they were too close to Kaede's village. Then his ears twitched hearing a familiar voice sounding in need for help 'Kagome!' Inuyasha turned around and ran towards the spring.  
  
"Kagome!? What happened, what's wrong!?" Inuyasha yelled running towards the hot spring ready to attack anything that was about to harm them.  
  
He didn't help at all, Kagome only yelled louder. "INUYASHA!" Kagome, Sango and Kaede sank into the water to hide their nude bodies.  
  
"Pervert! OSUWARI!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha's necklace around his neck glowed, which Inuyasha tried to pull off before he could be sit. But it was too late; he then fell deep into the hot springs making a giant splash.  
  
"Inuyasha, you pervert! Get out!" Kagome yelled, water splashing everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the water as fast as he could, he was all soaking wet. "Kagome! What was that for?! I was only trying to check if you guys were alright!" Inuyasha protested. Then he blushed and turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything."  
  
"You liar!" Sango threw a rock aiming for Inuyasha but hit a certain something lying on the ground below him "Inuyasha what is that!" She pointed.  
  
Inuyasha looked down noticing a unconscious little boy. He picked it up with one hand and lifts it above his head, sniffing it. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It's a little boy!"  
  
Kagome and Sango jumped out of the spring to take a look at the soaked unconscious little boy.  
  
"Awe, he's so cute!" Kagome swiped him out of Inuyasha's hands and embraced him into her arms.  
  
"Whose son is this?" Sango asked stroking the little boy's hair out of his closed eyes.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha froze and gave each other glances. Inuyasha blushed slightly.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha face planted into the ground with a small 'THUD' along with it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara sat around the unconscious boy. His face was pale and he looked like he was so terrified he fell unconscious, the little boy sat up and tried to open his eyes slowly.  
  
"He's waking up!" Shippo stated the obvious.  
  
"Little boy, who the heck are you!?" Inuyasha asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Inuyasha, not so mean... He's just a little boy!" Kagome yelled in his face.  
  
"Well stop yelling!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"I'm not yelling!" Kagome yelled louder. The little boy woke up and rubbed his eye's and was startled.  
  
"What happened?!" the little boy asked with his cute little voice.  
  
"I don't know you tell me!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shushed him up.  
  
"Hi, do you know where your parents are?" a sweet voice ran in Miroku's little ears. It was Sango "Are you lost?"  
  
Miroku backed up out of the crowd they gathered around him. "I don-don't have parents... there Uhh" He thought of words to say "dead..."  
  
Sango gasped "I know how you feel little Guy." she smiled  
  
"So what's your name?" this time Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm..." Miroku couldn't think of any name right away, so he said the first name that came up "My name is... Uh... Miro." He smiled nervously.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, in an odd way. Miro [that's his name for now on, only when he's little.] looked towards Sango who looked a little sad.  
  
"Miss, what's wrong... why do you look so sad?" Miro tried to sound like a little boy as much as he could.  
  
Sango looked up from her thoughts and smiled "No, nothing is wrong." with that, Sango stood up and made her way out the hut.  
  
Miro blinked in confusing. Kagome watched her walk out the door also.  
  
"What's up with Sango now?" Inuyasha asked with a bored tone.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, Can't you see Sango isn't in a good mood now!"  
  
"I know Kagome, I ain't that dense..." Inuyasha looked towards the little boy "It's because of that stupid monk, Miroku."  
  
Miro smiled nervously "Miroku? Who's Miroku?" he tried to play dumb.  
  
"He's a monk, a perverted monk that left without telling us!" he snapped.  
  
Miro felt a little crushed at his answer "He didn't leave you!"  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha's attention went to Miro [ku. ] "How do you know!? You know where he is!?" Inuyasha asked in a suspicious way.  
  
Miro scratched his head "NO, no! I met him once... just once, yesterday." he held up one finger.  
  
Inuyasha only glared at him. Kagome smiled "You met Miroku-sama? he's a nice guy isn't he..."  
  
Miro smiled "Yeah, I guess..." He always knew Kagome was the sweet one.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/n:** Okay how was that? Well that was kind of **boring in this chapter**... and I **apologize**, well tell me what you think **please**...although you didn't like it tell me why, I need some **help**; well I'm going to **go on the next chapter** and try not to make it **boring like this chapter**... **thanks** for **reading**.  
  
On to the **next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
